Naruto:Devil Story
by TrickDante
Summary: Naruto Yang Selalu Di Pukuli Warga Ingin Putus Asa tapi Ada Seseorang Yang Ingin MembuatNya Kuat... Crossover NarutoXDmC
1. Mission 1:Bertemu Pria Bermantel Merah

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kisomoto And DmC Capcom  
Warning: Typo,Gaje,OOC,OC,DLL  
Pair :NarutoX …  
Don't Like Don't Read **

"Jangan lari kau monster rubah"

"Kemari kau rubah sial"

"Kau telah nembunuh ibuku!"

Seorang anak berlari menghindari warga dengan kecepatan penuh nya.Menghindari batu krikil yang dilemparkan oleh warga. Banyak luka yang di dapatnya. Tapi bukan masalah baginya karna dia sudah terbiasa. Naruto itulah nama bocah yang sedang dikejar warga tersebut. Dia sudah mengalami nya sudah lama mungkin karna sudah seperti makanan setiap Hari dicaci, dimaki, dipukul, dihina, dsb setiap hari.  
DiaBerlari Menghindari Batu Yang Warga Dia Berbelok Ke Gang Sempit Tapi….

'Jalan buntu!' Batin Naruto panik.

"Mau kemana kau rubah sial" Kata salah satu warga

"Apa salahku?"Kata Naruto

"Kau ingin tau salahmu?. Salahmu adalah kau hidup" Salah satu genin yang mengejar Naruto

"Hajar saja dia" Kata seorang warga langsung melemparnya dengan batu, kunai, shuriken, dan kamus bahasa inggris(o_O Whaat!?)  
Tidak hanya itu mereka juga memukul naruto ke kepala, perut, kaki, dan tangan

'**Bugh' 'Bugh' 'Bugh'**

"Rasakan kau rubah sial"Kata salah satu warga  
"Hahaha kau akan mati rubah"Kata pria yang puas memukul

Setelah puas memukul. Warga langsung berhamburan dan meninggalkan Naruto.  
Naruto meringkuk kesakitan luka dimana-mana. Ada seseorang yang datang seperti memakai mantel berwarna merah dan pedang. Sebelum Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya orang itu seperti mendekat dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak baik-baik saja, nak"

Naruto POV

"Enghhh…"  
Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Lalu aku melihat sekelilingku.  
"Aku di…. apartemen?"  
Lalu aku mencoba mengingat apa yang kemarin ku lakukan. ah… aku ingat aku kemarin aku di keroyok oleh warga dan….. Ada seseorang yang mendekat kepadaku. Lalu….

"Halo nak.."

"Huwaa…."

'**Brukk' **Aku terjatuh dari kasurku

"Kenapa kau nak?"Kata seseorang yang mengagetkanku dari bawah kasurku.

"Siapa kau?"Kata naruto

Normal POV

"Namaku Dante … Dante Sparda"

"Ano… Dante-san kenapa kau disini?"Kata Naruto

"Emm… karena kau tidak baik-baik saja"Kata Dante

"Memangnya kenap-" "Karena kau dihajar habis-habisan"Kata Dante yang memotong perkataan naruto  
lalu Naruto menunduk dan ia baru menyadari. **Luka-lukanya.**Lalu dia melihat ke tanganya dan tidak ada bekas lukanya

"Hebat bukan?"Kata Dante bertanya

Naruto mengangguk

"Mungkin disini untuk menyembuhkan luka memakai jutsu medis. Tapi Ini bukan jutsu medis t ini adalah Green Orb"Kata Dante Berbelit-belit

Naruto Lalu Bertanya "Apa itu Green Orb Dante-san?"

Lalu Dante berpikir sementara "Saya juga kurang yang ku tahu itu adalah kumpulan Red Orb atau serpihan jiwa yang kubentuk menjadi Green Orb"

Naruto akhirnya sedikit mengerti.

Lalu Dante melompat kearah jendala lalu dia berkata.  
"Kau pasti lupa memperkenalkan nama?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya"Akh iya. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" Kata Naruto

Seperti ada yang terlupakan Dante berbalik. Lalu Naruto bertanya

"Sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan Dante-san?"

"Tidak juga"Kata Dante

"Lalu ka-" "Aku hanya ingin melihat tanda yang berada di perutmu saja. Apa keberatan?" Kata Dante memotong pembicaraan(Lagi -_-)

"Te- tentu saja tdak Dante-san"Kata Naruto lal membuka sedikit baju. Dante mendekati Naruto Dan mensetarakan dengan tinggi badan naruto. lalu dante melihat segel itu lalu memegangnya. Lalu mata dante berubah menjadi berwarna merah dan berkobar kobar (Kaya Di BRS) Dan kemudian kesadaran mereka seperti tertarik ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Lalu Mereka Berada Di Suatu Tempat Seperti Selokan.

" Tempat apa ini ?" Kata Naruto

"Seperti selokan. Ayo kita ke depan mungkin ada sesuatu " Kata Dante

Lalu mereka berjalan ke depan. Mereka seperti melihat sesuatu berwarna merah besar

" Ada sesuatu!" Kata Naruto

"Ya , Kau benar nak" Kata Dante

Lalu mereka mendekat sosok merah itu dan lalu mereka melihat sosok rubah raksasa (SFX : Jeng Jeng)

" **Hallo Semua"** Kata Sosok Itu Dengan Suara NgeBass Betotnya #PLAAAAKKK

Naruto bergidik takut lalu bertanya " Si-siapa k-kau ? "

"**Aku Kyu-"** "Kyubi No Kitsune " Kata Dante memotong perkenalan rubah raksasa itu. (Gak Bosen Ternyata - _-)

'sepertinya dia selalu memotong pembicaraan orang lain'Batin Naruto

Kyubi geram karena pembicaraan nya di potong dan lalu dia berkata **" Apa-Apaan Kau Ini Selalu Memotong Pembicaraan Orang Lain" **

"Hoby mungkin" Kata Dante yang membuat _sweetdrop_ yang mendengarnya

" Boleh aku bertanya ?" Kata Dante

" **Apa ****y****ang ****ingin kau tanyakan****?"** Kata Kyubi Geram

" Apakah kau ….. wanita…..? " Kata Dante Polos

" **Ap- apa yang kau katakan****?"**Kata Kyubi Yang Kaget

"Ku bilang apa kau wanita?"Kata Dante santi

Lalu terlihat kyubi seperti menunduk dan…

'**Boffhh'**

Lalu terlihat sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah memakai kimono merah

"Yah aku wanita . Memang kenapa ? "Kata Kyubi dengan suara berbeda seperti lonceng

"Ternyata tebakan ku benar" Kata Dante Polos

"APAA..? JADI KAU HANYA MENEBAK?" Kata Naruto dan Kyubi bersamaan

"Memangnya kenapa?. Apa ada yang salah?" Kata Dante dengan wajah WATADOS

Mereka berdua _Sweetdrop _ dante bertanya

"Siapa namamu…?"

"Maksudmu.?" Kata Kyubi heran

"Aku tahu Kyubi hanya gelar. Jadi siapa namamu_ Lady_ ?"Kata Dante dengan gaya yang sopan

"Ehm.. perkenalkan namaku Kaoru"

"baiklah langsung saja intinya " Kata Dante

"Maksudmu ?" Kata kaouru

"Katakan _**Kebenarannya **_kepada Naruto"Kata Dante

Merasa tidak mengerti lalu naruto bertanya kepada dante

"Apa Maksud _**Kebenaranku**_ Dante-san?"

"Kebenaran tentang orang tuamu" Kata Dante

Naruto kaget lalu menengok kaoru. lalu bertanya..

"Apa itu benar?"Kata Naruto

kaoru menghela napas " Hahh…begini akan ku ceritakan. Kau adalah anak dari namikaze minato atau yondaime hokage dan uzumaki kushina mereka menyegel ku dalam dirimu dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka"

Naruto menunduk. Lalu mendongkak dan tersenyum

"Berarti orangtua ku pahlawan dan ayah ku juga seorang hokage jadi dia orang hebat. betulkan?"

"Kau benar naruto mereka adalah pahlawan" Kata kaoru Dengan Sedikit Senyum

Lalu Dante Berkata "Sepertinya sudah selesai. Baiklah kami pergi kaoru"

"Ya. Kapan Kapan Kami Kesini Lagi" Kata Naruto

"Baiklah Akan Kutunggu"Kata Tamamao

"Selamat Tinggal" Lalu Naruto dan Dante melambaikan tangan dan kaoru juga membalas melambaikan tangan

Lalu kesadaran mereka kembali ke tubuh mereka dante berdiri dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto

"Apa ku ingin kekuatan Naruto? "

"Untuk?"Kata Naruto

"Menjaga diri tentunya "Kata Dante membalas pertanyaan naruto

"Tentu saja aku ingin dante-san"

Lalu Dante memegang ke kepala Naruto dan keluarlah aura merah dari dante ke naruto. Lalu muncul pedang di belakang Naruto. Lalu aura merah itu berhenti dan pedang itu lenyap seperti serpihan – serpihan.

"Itu adalah kekuatanmu naruto pedang itu bernama Force Edge. Cara mengaktifkannya cukup mudah kau konsentrasi saja"

Naruto mengangguk . Lalu dia konsentrasi dan Force Edge muncul di punggungnya . lalu dia konsentrasi lagi dan Force Edge menjadi serpihan – serpihan lagi

"Kau belum cukup menguasai pedang jadi mungkin akan kulatih kau selama beberapa tahun . itu jika kau mau" Kata Dante

"Aku mau Dante-san"

TBC

Mission 1 Saya rombak sedikit. Mudah mudahan typo nya sedikit

Untuk nama kyubi berubah menjadi koeru (takut ada hak cipta nya)

Koeru :28 tahun

Naruto :10 tahun

Dante :30 tahun


	2. Mission 2:Ide keluar desa

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kisomoto And DmC Capcom****  
****Warning: Typo,Gaje,OOC,OC,DLL****  
****Pair :NarutoX …****  
****Don't Like Don't Read**

Pada keesokan harinya Dante dan Naruto sedang berjalan tak tau arah tujuan.

"Sebenarnya lebih efissien di luar desa dari pada di dalam desa. Tapi apakah boleh kau keluar desa,nak? " Kata dante

"Ak-" "Sepertinya tidak " Kata dante memotong perkataan naruto(kagak bosen dia -_-)

Seperti biasa naruto_ sweetdrop _mendengarnya. lalu dante berkata "Siapa yang mengurus mu naruto? "

"Yang mengurus dan membiayaiku Sandaime-jiji. Memangnya kenapa? " kata naruto

"Hokage?"

"ya " balas naruto

"Bagaimana jika kau meminta izin kepada hokage untuk keluar desa? " kata dante santai.

"Maksudmu kita? " Kata naruto

"Bukan, Maksudku kau nak " kata dante

"Kenapa aku? " kata naruto sebari melihat pedang dante yang menurut nya sedikit aneh

"Bukan nya kau ingin keluar desa ? " kata dante santai. Sambil merapikan bajunya yang belum rapih.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN KELUAR DESA " Kata naruto tidak terima

"Ku pikir kau ingin melatih pedangmu " kata dante selesai merapikan bajunya

"Ak- aku memang ingin melatih pedang k-" "Bagus berarti kau ingin keluar desa " kata dante memotong pembicaraan

"Mu- mungkin ya " kata naruto ragu-ragu

"Bagus berarti kita harus ke hokage" kata dante

Lalu naruto menghentikan langkah nya. Merasa tidak di ikuti oleh naruto dante menengok ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? " kata dante. menganggap naruto sedang memikir kan lagi apa yang ia putuskan

"Arah kegedung hokage harusnya arah sebaliknya dante-san " kata naruto sambil menunjuk arah ke kantor hokage

Ekspresi Dante hanya biasa saja. Lalu ia berkata "Oh , Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi"

Lalu dante berjalan ke arah naruto dan berkata "Ayo , tadi aku hanya ingin ke suatu tempat"

Naruto_ sweetdrop_ mendengarnya. Lalu naruto mengikuti dante dari belakang

* * *

Setelah hampir 2 jam akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di gedung hokage. Naruto terlihat kelelahan tapi dia tutup tutupi

'Seharusnya aku didepan tadi ' batin naruto

"Ayo kita masuk" kata dante santai. Dan tidak terlihat seperti kelelahan

'DIA MENYURUHKU MASUK DENGAN SEENAK JIDAT' batin naruto tidak terima

Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke gedung hokage. Tapi mereka dihalangi oleh jonin disana.

"siapa dia naruto? " kata jonin yang diketahui bernama kotetsu hagane

"Dia Dan-" "Siapa kau?" kata dante bertanya balik dan memotong pembicaraan naruto (DOUBLE HIT READERS SEKALIAN)

"Kenapa Kau Berbalik Menanya? " Kata kotetsu

"Aku hanya bertanya siapa namamu ? " kata dante

"Tapi aku sudah lebih dahulu bertanya? " Kata kotetsu tidak terima

"Masa bodoh , Kau bertanya kepada naruto. berarti aku dahulu yang bertanya kepada kau, jonin sialan? " kata dante tidak terima (juga)

"APA – APAAN KAU IN- " "KAU YANG APA-APAAN! " kata dante tidak mau kalah

Naruto _sweetdrop _mendengarkannya . mereka melakukan perdebatan-perdebatan kecil yang TIDAK BERGUNA sama sekali

* * *

Setelah perdebatan mereka selesai. Lalu naruto angkat bicara "Baiklah Dante-san perkenalkan dIa Kotetsu Hagane jonin yang menjaga gedung hokage dan Kotetsu-san perkenalkan dia Dante Spar.. da"

Lalu naruto meihat seperti kilatan petir diantara wajah Kotetsu dan Dante.

'Ini percuma'batin naruto pasrah. Tapi seperti ada angin yang melewat di otaknya. Lalu naruto mempunyai ide

"Baiklah sepertinya kalian sudah kenal…" jeda sedikit lalu naruto berbicara lagi "Jabat tangan"

"APA?" Mereka berdua kaget lalu berteriak langsung menoleh ke naruto (Pertama kali dalam sejarah bung. Naruto TRIPLE HIT readers sekalian)

"Ku bilang jabat tangan!"Kata naruto di beri sedikit penegasan

Mereka berdua ogah-ogahan. Mereka sedikit-sedikit pelan tapi pasti sedikit lagi bersentuhan jari

'APA?. Jadi mereka hanya bersentuhan jari saja'batin naruto

"ehm.. Berjabat tangan yang benar " kata naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya

"haaahhh" mereka menghela napas. Lalu kotetsu mengulurkan tangan dan dibalas oleh dante sparda

'**Plok'**

Dante menerima uluran tangan kotetsu tanpa ragu-ragu.

Naruto tersenyum. "Baiklah sepertinya kalian sudah baikan. Bolehkah kami masuk kotetsu-san?" kata naruto

"Tentu saja" Jawab kotetsu

Lalu naruto masuk ke pintu gedung hokage. Tetapi setelah naruto masuk dante berbalik dan berkata "Kita lanjutkan masalah ini nanti " kepada kotetsu sambil menujuknya

Kotetsupun mengangguk . Lalu Dante memasuki gedung hokage menyusul Naruto

'**Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok'**

"Silahkan masuk"kata Sandaime mempersilahkan

"Hallo Sandaime-jiji" kata naruto

"Akh apa kabar Naruto?" kata sandaime

Lalu ada seseorang lagi yang membuka pintu yaitu dante. Lalu Sandaime bertanya. "Siapa itu naruto? "

"Dia-" "Namaku Dante Sparda. salam kenal Hokage-sama" kata dante

"Ada keperluan apa kemari Naruto? "kata sandaime

"Kami-" "Biar aku saja naruto" kata naruto dipotong oleh dante

Lalu dante melirik naruto sebentar "Bisa kau diluar dulu naruto?" Kata dante

"Terserah kau saja " setelah mengatakan itu naruto keluar dari kantor hokage

'**Cklek'**

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" kata sandaime

Lalu dante menutup matanya dan mengatakan….

"**Limbo City"**

Lalu mata dante berubah. Matanya menyala berwarna merah dan berkobar seperti api. Tapi hanya sebelah kanan saja. Dan mereka berdua seperti bukan berada di dunia nyata tapi berada di demon world semuanya merah dan banyak iblis di sana. Tapi mereka berdua transparant

"Tenang saja ini bukan jutsu rank S, A, ataupun rank E. mungkin mirip seperti kekai atauapalah. Aku hanya ingin berbicara tentang naruto"

Lalu dante menghela napas sejenak

"Apa kau tau tentang naruto selama ini "kata dante

"aku hanya tau di selalu tersenyum di depanku "kata sandaime menunduk sedih

"apa kau tahu naruto selalu disiksa? " kata dante

"aku tahu dari anbuku " kata sandaime

"Bagus jika kau tahu. Aku ingin naruto berlatih keluar desa "kata dante

Sandaime terkejut. Lalu dante bertanya "Bagaimana?"'

Setelah menimbang-nimbang. Lalu akhirnya . "Apa aku bisa percaya padamu? "tanya sandaime

"Tentu saja. orang tua "kata dante TIDAK sopan sama sekali

"Bagaimana jika aku tes? " Kata sandaime

"Terserah kau saja orang tua" kata dante dengan ke dua tangannya yang seperti membentuk gestur 'Terserah kau saja'(kaya pose didmc4)

'**Cklek'**

"bagaimana Dante-san?" kata naruto

"Hanya ada masalah sedikit kau tunggu di ruangan hokage" Kata dante

Lalu naruto masuk ke ruangan hokage .

"akh naruto"kata sandaime sedang membereskan kertas kertas

"apa yang dibicarakan dante-san. Sandaime-jiji?"kata naruto

"hanya masalah dewasa. Naruto aku akan keluar sebentar. Jadi tolong bisa jaga kantorku ?"tanya sandaime yang telh selesai merapikan kertas-kertasnya

"baiklah"jawab naruto

"Terima kasih naruto"kata sandaime. Lalu pergi entah kemana dengan shunsinnya

Hening

"Jadi aku sendiri?"

* * *

Di training ground 3

'**bofh'**

"Kau sudah datang pak tua "kata dante

"ya aku sudah datang"kata sandaime

"baiklah kita mulai"kata Dante

"**Rico Shoot" **

Setelah mengatakan itu. Lalu dante menembak peluru dari kedua pistolnya yang sudah di aliri sesuatu seperti listrik berwarna merah.

"**Doton:Doryuheki"**

lalu muncul tembok batu dari bawah tanah melindungi sandaime. Tapi sandaime dikagetkan lagi oleh suara

'**Sreek' 'Sreek' 'Sreek'**

Ia menyadari bahwa tembok yang melidunginya retak dan **….**

'**blar'**

Temboknya pun retak dan menjadi sebuah puing. Lalu terlihat lah dante yang sedang menggunakan senjata tengkorak di bahu kirinya dan dia juga menggigit sebuah bunga mawar…

"**Gilgamesh"**

Setelah mengatakan itu. Lalu keluar lah senjata di tangan seperti tinju baja ,di kaki seperti sepatu baja ,dan setengah wajahnya seperti masker baja. dante pun lalu berlari kearah sandaime dan..

"**Trick star" **

Dia hanya terlihat bayangan berwarna merah dan langsung menerjang sandaime.

Lalu dia berteriak **"Kick 13" **lalu dia menendang sandaime dengan brutal.

Sandaime pikir dengan cara pertahanan biasa akan menahan serangan. Lalu dia menyilangkan tangannya ke depan dada. Saat kaki bertemu dengan tangan..

'**kretek'**

Tulang sandaime hampir patah

'APA?. Bagaimana bisa? tendangannya tidak dialiri chakra tapi sangat kuat'batin sandaime

Setelah pertahananya pecah lalu dante menendangnya lagi

'**Two' **

Dante pun menendang perut sandaime

'**Three' **

Menendang perutnya ke dua kali dengan cepat

'**Four' **

Menendang perutnya ke tiga kali dengan cepat (juga)

'**Five'**

Lalu menendangnya ke udara

Lalu **"Flush" **Dante melompat. dan salto ke depan.

"**Full house"** lalu dante meyerangnya dengan satu kaki ke arah sandaime menyerupai tombak

Lalu kaki dante mengenai tubuh sandaime dan….

'**Blarrr' **

Tanah menjadi retak. Banyak kabut mengelilingi mereka. Setelah kabutnya tipis dante pun tidak melihat sandaime malah melihat

"pohon"kata dante keheranan

'**plok' 'plok' 'plok'**

"kau hebat sekali anak muda " kata sandaime yang berada di balik pohon tapi masih ada lukanya

"Aku tidak menyadarinya pak tua" kata dante

"baiklah aku akan mengijinkan mu untuk keluar desa bersama naruto. Jadi ber-" "5 tahun"kata dante menjawab sebelum ditanya (apa lagi ini -_-)

"Apanya?"kata sandaime heran

"tentu saja keluar desa. Pak tua"jawab dante

"tapi itu lama sekali"kata sandaime memohon

"4 tahun?"

"masih lama"

"3 tahun?"

"masih lama juga"

"2 setengah tahun?" kata dante sudah mulai pusing menghadapi pak tua ini

"itu juga masih lama"jawab sandaime memelas

"2 tahun"kata dante mulai kesal

"it- " "Penawaran akan menjadi 10 tahun" kata dante sebelum di jawab oleh sandaime

"baiklah-baiklah 2 tahun"kata sandaime yang sudah kehabisan akal lagi untuk tawar menawar.

"Kapa-" " Besok" jawab dante sebelum kata-kata sandaime selesai

"APA?" Kata sandaime

"aku akan ke kantor mu untuk mengabari naruto"kata dante "oh ya kau harus ke rumah sakit. Ingat itu pa tua"

'**Trickstar' **lalu dante menghilang dengan bayangan berwarna merah

….

….

"Bagaimana cara aku kerumah sakit?"kata sandaime tidak tahu bertanya kepada siapa

* * *

Sementara di gedung hokage

"Sandaime –jiji lama sekali"kata naruto sambil memejamkan mata di sofa yang berada di kantor hokage

"Yo. Nak"

Lalu naruto membuka matanya ogah-ogahan "akh.. ternyata kau dante-san"

"ayo kita pulang ke apartemen mu besok kita akan melakuka perjalanan keluar desa"kata dante

Lalu naruto berdiri dari sofa "benarkah?"kata naruto dengan mata berbinar

"benar. Ayo kita kemasi barang-barangmu nak"

"AYO"Kata naruto semangat

* * *

Sementara itu

"Apa rumah sakit masih jauh ?"kata sandaime frustasi

TBC

Limbo City : Dunia lain\Demon world (yang main DmC pasti tau)

Devil Eye : Kekuatan Mata yang bisa dilakukan oleh iblis (kelebihannya mungkinlain kali)

Rico shoot :mencharge pisto lalu menembakan nya dengan kekuatan penuh (Kalau di dmc4 disebutnya charge shot kalu di DmC disebutnya Rico shoot)

Gilgamesh :Senjata seperti tinju besi, sepatu baja, dan masker baja (kalau belum ada yang tahu bisa di search di google

Kick 13 :Menendang secara brutal dan kuat

Flush :Salto ke depan

Full House :Menendang diudara dengan mengunakan 1 kaki dan seperti tombak yang mengarah ke musuhnya

Terimakasih para author senior yamg memberikan saran.

Special Thank buat Para readers yang baca

Untuk nama kyubi (Tamamao) diganti Kaoru (Takut ada hak ciptanya)

Dan umur Naruto dan Dante saya rubah

Naruto :10thn

Dante :30thn (Banyak yang ngomong kalau Dante dmc4 itu 40 dan ada juga lebih tua 10thn dari dmc3 )

Koeru :28thn


	3. Mission 3:Let's Rock

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kisomoto And DmC Capcom****  
****Warning: Typo,Gaje,OOC,OC,DLL****  
****Pair :NarutoX …****  
****Don't Like Don't Read**(ngopy paste y.. ) ganti **Don't Read Don't Like**

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang tertinggal"kata naruto mengemasi barang-barangnya kedalam tas

"Apa dante-san sudah bangun ya?" kata naruto melihat ke langit-langit apartemennya

Flashback

"Dimana aku tidur y?"kata dante bertanya sendiri

"dante-san bisa tidur di futo-" "Lalu kau tidur dimana?" Kata dante memotong perkataan naruto

"Aku tidur di atas saja"kata dante

"Maksudmu?"kata naruto heran

"tentu saja di atas genting"

End Flashback

"Mungkin aku membuat ramen instant dulu"kata naruto lalu beranjak ingin membuat mie instan

* * *

Sementara itu diatas genting

"Hoaam" Lalu mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya

"Woah… sudah pagi ternyata"kata dante

"Aku harus ke naruto. Mungkin dia belum bergegas"lalu dia bergegas masuk lewat jendela

* * *

"Enak nya mie ramen instan" kata naruto berjalan ke tempat sampah untuk membuang sampah ramen instannya

"Yo nak"kata dante sambil mengangkat sebelah tanganya

"Kau sudah bangun dante-san?"kata naruto. Lalu membuang sampah ramen instan ke tempat sampah

'**pluk'**

"Sepertinya begitu" Kata dante. Lalu ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil susu kotak

"Apa kau sudah bergegas ?" Kata dante. Lalu ia membuka susu kotak nya dan meminumnya

"Tentu saja dante-san" kata naruto

"Baiklah. Apa kau siap?" kata dante. Lalu dia meninju udara

"Aku siap" kata naruto sambil membalas tinjuan dante

"Lets Rock!" kata dante. Sambil tersenyum

* * *

"Apa mereka masih lama hokage-sama?" kata kotetsu

"Sebentar lagi" kata sandaime

Lalu terlihat lah seseorang memakai mantel merah dan seseorang memakai baju berwarna orange dengan menjinjing tas

"Lihat mereka datang"kata sandaime tersenyum

"orang itu lagi" kata kotetsu sebal

"Yo sandaime-jiji"kata naruto

"akh.. naruto apa kau sudah makan?minum obat?tidur?mandi?" kata sandaime panik

"Tenang jiji. Aku sudah melakukan semua kecuali minum obat. emangnya aku sakit?" kata naruto _sweetdrop_

"aku sudah memberikan sejumlah uang kepada dante-san… " kata sandaime sedikit jeda lalu dia menghela napas dan berkata "Apa kau nanti baik-baik saja naruto?"kata sandaime sedih

Lalu naruto tesenyum "tenang saja jiji. Kan ada dante-san. Benarkan dante-san?" kata naruto lalu menengok ke arah dante

...

...

...

"Apa apaan kau ini mengajak naruto keluar desa?"kata kotetsu menunjuk-nujuk ke arah dante

"Naruto menginginkan kuat. jika dia berada disini dia tidak akan berkembang. jonin sialan"kata dante juga menunjuk-nujuk kotetsu

"Kau pikir kau bisa menjaganya"

"tentu saja bodoh. Aku saja bisa mengalahkan kage mu"

"APA? kau melukai hokage-sama?"kata kotetsu mulai mencengkram mantel dengan dua tangannya

"Kau jangan merusak pakaian ku bodoh" kata dante mencengkram baju dalam kotetsu dengan satu tangan

'**BLA' 'BLA' 'BLA' 'BLA'**

Mereka ber-4 sweetdrop mendengar perkelahian mereka (Termasuk kaoru, Dan Izumo)

'**Naruto tolong hentikan mereka' **Kata kaoru. Kaoru pun pusing mendengarkannya

'Kenapa harus aku' Batin naruto sambil berjalan malas dan menginjak kaki mereka berdua (Dante dan kotetsu)

"Aw...aw...aw..."Jeritan mereka berdua sambil memegangi kakinya

Naruto lalu menarik dante. Dan berkata "ayo dante-san kita harus cepat sebelum siang"

"Selamat tinggal semua"kata naruto melambaikan tangan

"Cepat kembali naruto"kata sandaime jiji membalas melambaikan tangan

"Oi.. pria bermantel jika naruto sampai terluka. Aku akan membunuhmu" kata kotetsu berteriak

"Aku tidak menjamin. Jonin sialan"kata dante juga sedikit berteriak

Setelah itu mereka berdua tidak terlihat lagi sosoknya

Lalu kotetsu berhenti melambaikan tangan dan berkata"Akh.. mereka sudah pergi. Kita harus bergegas pergi ke kantor hokage-sa…"

'**Sling'**

Tidak ada siapa pun di samping kotetsu . lalu dia menepuk jidatnya "Pasti dia kabur"

* * *

Sementara itu bersama naruto dan dante

"Dante-san kita akan pergi kemana dulu"kata naruto

"Kita akan keluar perbatasan negara api. lalu melatih mu dan bermalam disana. lalu ke suna"kata dante sambil melihat peta

"dan-" "jangan memanggilku dante-san. Nak"kata dante merasa risih dengan panggilan itu

"bagaimana dengan sensei?" kata naruto

"yah lebih baik dari pada dante-san" lalu menggulung petanya

"boleh aku melihat peta itu. Sensei?" kata naruto

"ambil"kata dante menyodorkan petanya ke naruto

Lalu naruto mengambilnya dan melihat isi peta itu. (Emang nya amplop hajatan -_-)

"Ehh.. kau dapat dari mana sensei?"

"kantor hokage" kata dante santai

"APAA?" Kata naruto kaget lalu melemparkan petanya dengan kasar ke dante

"Oi oi. Hati-hati nak kau bisa merusaknya nanti"

"Apa jiji ta-" "tenang di sudah tahu" kata dante sambil membuat gesture ' Woles bry woles'

* * *

Sementara itu

"Terima kasih hokage-sama " Penjual itu membungkuk

"Ya sama-sama" Kata pembeli itu lalu segera keluar dari toko itu

"haahh.. Kenapa peta di kantorku hilang segala"kata sandaime lalu bergegas kekantornya untuk mengerjakan kertas-kertas MEREPOTKAN itu.

* * *

"Oi nak"kata dante

"Ada apa?" kata naruto keheranan

"Baca ini" kata dante sambil melemparkan buku ke arah naruto

"Apa ini?" kata naruto lalu membuka halaman pertama buku itu

"Itu semua tentang ninja. Ninjutsu,genjutsu,taijutsu,Dan lain-lain. Kau harus membaca semua itu nak. Dari pada kau nganggur"

"Akh kau benar sense- .Tunggu dulu …." Katanaruto

"Ada apa?"Kata dante

"Kau dapat dari mana buku ini?"

"Perpustakaan"kata dante santai

"APA?"

* * *

"Ada apa?" kata seseorang dari kegelapan

"Mereka semua sudah berangkat keluar desa. Danzo-sama"kata seseorang yang menggunakan topeng

"bagus. ikuti mereka."

"Ha'I"

"Kau akan menjadi senjata yang hebat. Uzumaki naruto"

* * *

"Baiklah sepertinya disini nyaman untuk berlatih"kata dante

'Berlatih mana ada yang nyaman' batin naruto _sweetdrop_

"Baiklah naruto aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu naruto"

Lalu naruto duduk dan bersiap mendengarkan

"Jika berada di pertarungan kau akan berhadapan dengan 2 tipe musuh. Jarak dekat dan jarak jauh. Jarak dekat mungkin bisa kau atasi memakai pedangmu. tapi bagaimana dengan jarak jauh kau mungkin skakmat. Kecuali teknik pedangmu sudah mencapai swordmaster"

Lalu dante mengambil di saku mantelnya sebuah shotgun, lalu muncul senjata seperti tangan robot di tangan kanannya, dan 2 pistol mirip dengan yang ada di belakang sakunya

"Baiklah nak. Kau bisa memilih senjata jarak jauh mana yang kau ingin kan "kata dante . lalu menjatuhkan senjata itu ke rerumputan

"baiklah perkenalkan dia coyote" lalu dante menunjuk ke arah shotgun " artemis" menunjuk ke arah tangan robot "Dan. Demon ebony dan ivory" menunjuk kearah dua pistol berwarna hitam dan putih. Tapi bercorak akar dan ujung nya lancip

"Bagaimana jika aku memilih shuriken?"kata naruto

"terserah kau. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengajari tentang shuriken" kata dante

"Tapi kau bukannya hebat dalam jarak jauh"kata naruto

"Shuriken bukan gayaku nak"kata dante santai

Lalu naruto memilih ke coyote. Lalu dia memegangnya

"kau arah kan shotgun itu ke arah pohon itu" lalu menunjuk pohon yang ada di depannya "dan tarik pelatuk ini nak" sambil menunjuk pelatuk shotgun itu

Lalu naruto menarik pelatuk itu dan…

'**Doorrr' **

Lalu naruto mental dan lima peluru dari shotgun itu tidak mengenai pohon itu (aneh padahal shotgun menyebar kenapa gak ada yang kena)

"tidak stabil"komentar dante

Lalu naruto bangun dan bertanya "bagaimana?"

"tidak stabil. Coba yang lain"

Lalu naruto mengambil artemis dan memasangnya di tangan kanannya

"tembak kan ke arah pohon itu dan konsentrasi. Jika menurutmu cukup. lepaskan"

Lalu naruto mengambil kuda-kuda. Dan tangan kirinya juga memegang artemis. Lalu dia konsentrasi dan….

'**Zuiittt'**

Energi tebentuk di ujung artemis.

'Konsentrasi, konsentrasi, konsentrasi'batin naruto

'**Zuiittt'**

'Konsentrasi, konsentrasi, konsentrasi, konsentrasi'

'**Zuiittt'**

'Konsentrasi, konsentrasi, konsentrasi, konsentrasi'

'**Blizt'**

'Lepaskan'batin naruto berteriak

'**Ziing'**

Lalu laser itu mengenai poho itu. dan...

**'Blaarr'**

terbentuklah lubang seukuran akamaru di pohon itu

"Terlalu lama" Kata dante

"Hah hah. Ayolah aku lebih suka shuriken di banding ini"kata naruto memelas

"Coba lagi. Mungkin itu belum keberuntungan mu"

Lalu naruto mengambil demon ebony dan demon ivory

"Tembakan ke pohon di depan mu. Maksudku yang bukan ada lubangnnya"

"haaaah…"

Lalu naruto mengarahkan kedua pistolnya ke arah pohon yang berada di depannya

'**Ckrek'**

Lalu naruto menarik pelatuknya dan…

'**Dor' 'Dor' 'Dor'**

Naruto menarik pelatuk nya dengan cepat….

'**Dor' 'Dor' 'Dor'**

Lebih cepat lagi…

'**Dor' 'Dor' 'Dor' 'Dor' **

Pohon yang di tembaki naruto menjadi rusak

'**Dor' 'Dor' 'Dor'**

Dante tersenyum melihatnya

'**Dor'**

Tembakan terakhir naruto. lalu naruto terlihat senang

"Bagaimana?"

"Cukup bagus untuk seorang pemula"

TBC

Terima kasih untuk semua para readers yang lihat fic saya yang amat BIASA dan STANDAR

baiklah sekarang waktunya yang kalian TIDAK tunggu-tunggu

This time for"Gak tanya gak jawab"

Q pairnya apa?

A kalo itu masih mikir

Q hmmm...apa dante akan ngeluarin senjatanya yg ada di DMC 3 atau apa Cuman senjata DmC 4 saja yg ada...?  
lalu pairingnya NaruxFemkyuu aja...:3  
oh ya satu lagi tambahin donk senjata dante...XD  
*banyak omong nih orang...XD

A Gak lah. Buktinya dia pake Rico ShootDan Limbo city( yang ada di DmC) tapi skillnya doang. kayanya yang dipakai DMC3,DMC4, dan DmC  
Kaya nya nggak karna dijadikan naruto sebgai kakak angkatnya saja. Maaf y  
Sip

Q Namanya kyubi koeru apa kaoru sih? Diketerangan umur namanya koeru? Dichap 1 salah tulis 'tamamo'. Terus apa kyubi uda tobat? Kan kyubi itu kumpulan kebencian? Lanjut! Hehe gomen kalo banyak kritik

A Namanya Kaoru. itu kesalahan saya. maaf sebesar-besarnya  
Tadinya nama kyubi tamamao tapi kata salah satu reader udah ada. Jadi ganti aja  
Udah lah Janganlah terlalu banyak membenci (#Kata kata mu masbro) disini Good kyubi

Q Untuk pairing lebih baik naruto x harem (minimal 2-3 wanita) itu kalo anda mau menerimanya, oke lanjutkan

A Kalp haremitu kurang suka saya

Q Sokka... Apakah naruto jdi seperti dante? Bisa ngeluarkan wujud devil?

A Masih lama kayanya. Gatau devil trigger atau devil bringer

Segini dulu. Maaf kalau kecepatan dan sekali lagi terima kasih. dan sampai jumpa :)

-TrickRevolver-


	4. Mission 4:C'mon The Fcking ANBU

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kisomoto And DmC Capcom****  
****Warning: Typo,Gaje,OOC,OC,Alur cepet, DLL****  
****Pair :NarutoX …****  
****Don't Read Don't Like**

"istirahat. nak"

"hah?"

"KAU SUDAH MENEMBAKI POHON ITU SAMPAI HANCUR BODOH!". Kata dante kesal

Terlihat dimana-mana banyak pohon yang tidak bisa disebut pohon lagi atau bisa kita sebut rusak berat. Lalu naruto menghela napas "haaah…"

"apa kau tidak lapar?". Tanya dante

"hmm.. sedikit". Kata naruto

"kemana nafsu makan mu itu". Kata dante sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya

'**kruuyyuukk'**

"akh iya aku lapar".kata naruto sambil memegangi perutnya

"aku akan mencari ikan dan kau nak., kumpulkan pohon-pohon yang kau tembaki". Kata dante lalu dia berkata lagi

"dan jangan lupa buat tenda".

"ya ya, Akan ku laksanakan". Kata naruto malas

* * *

"Waahhh,,, enaknya ikan bakar". Kata naruto terlihat sangat kenyang dengan perut yang membuncit

"kau ini, kukira tadi nafsu makan mu menghilang begitu saja". Kata dante sambil melempar air minum ke naruto

'**glek' 'glek' 'glek'**

"Ahhh,,,"

-Flashback-

"Fiuuhh,, selesai juga " kata naruto lalu melemparkan kayu ke tumpukkan kayu yang berada dekat tendanya

Lalu naruto meletakan pedangnya ke punggunya dan pedangnya pun menghilang seperti serpihan-serpihan

"Tenda selesai, kayu selesai tinggal menunggu sensei sa-" "Oi. Naruto "

"akh kau sudah kembali sen- APA YANG KAU BAWA ITU". Kata naruto kaget

"ini, tentu saja ikan"

"maksudku kenapa membawa ikan yang besar?" tanya naruto

Dante membawa hiu gergaji yang cukup besar hampir setinggi naruto (itukan lumayan -_-)

"mungkin jika aku membawa ikan yang besar mungkin nafsu makan mu kembali"

-End Flashback-

"bagaimana cara kau memotong pohon itu naruto" tanya dante

"tentu saja dengan pedangku" jawab naruto dengan percaya diri

"berapa kali tebasan" tanya dante (lagi)

"dua"

"lumayan untuk pemula dan plus belum di latih"

...

"Ahh,, oh ya sensei kenapa kita ke suna". Tanya naruto

"hanya ingin saja". Kata dante santai

"APA?TIDAK ADA TUJUAN KHUSUS". Kata naruto kaget

" aku bukan orang penting nak". Kata dante sambil melempar kayu ke api unggun

…..

"Oi, nak" kata dante

"Hm?"

"Tidur, sudah malam". Kata dante seperti memerintah

"ya,, ya,,". Kata naruto lalu menuju ke tendanya

* * *

-Naruto P.O.V-

'**Srek'**

"Engghh…"

'**Srek'**

"Engghh"

'**Srek'**

"Hahh…"

Lalu aku membuka mataku dan terduduk

'Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur' batin naruto

'**kau sedang memikirkan apa naruto' kata kaoru**

'tidak apa-apa' batin naruto

'**huft.. kau ini sopan sedikit kepada yang tua' kata kaoru**

'baikllah kaoru-NEE-SAN' batin naruto di beri sedikit penegasan

'**nah begitu sekarang kau harus tenang'**

lalu aku mencoba tenang dan….

…..

"Yo naruto kau masih bangun" kata dante-sensei

"ya, aku tidak bisa tidur"

"bagaimana kalau musik penghantar tidur" kata dante-sensei menyarankan

"baiklah terserah kau saja"

Hening

…..

…..

'**JREENG' 'JREENG'**

"TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR . HOW WONDER WHAT YOU ARE. UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH. LIKE A DIAMOND IN THE SKY"

'**JREENG' 'JRENG' 'JRENG 'JRENG' 'JRENG'**

'KEPALAKU MAU PECAH' batin naruto

"STOP SENSEI"

'**Jreeeengg;****'**

"Ada apa?" kata dante dari luar tenda

"bisa kau merdu sedikit sensei"

"Akh.. tentu saja"

-End Naruto P.O.V-

* * *

Lalu dante menghilangkan gitarnnya atau bisa di sebut nevan dan lalu dante mengirup udaras ejenak

_They will see we fight until enternity  
Come with me we stand then fight together  
Trough or strange we'll make a batter they, tommorow  
We shall never surrended_

Serasa tidak ada suara dari naruto lalu dia memutuskan ke api unggun.

"Kita serang"

"baik"

'**Bofh'**

Lalu datang lah Anbu root sekitar lima belas orang

"Wah aku kedatangan tamu, ayo silahkan anggep saja ini hutan sendiri" kata dante

"kau harus menyerahkan jinchuriki kyubi" kata seseorang yang ada didepan (kayanya itu ketuanya)

"jinchuriki?" tanya dante

"maksudku uzumaki naruto"

"Ahh.. aku mengerti, tapi sekarang di sedang tidur" kata dante santai

"jika begitu kami akan menggunakan cara kekerasan" lalu mereka memasang kuda-kuda

Lalu dante berdiri dan berkata "itu yang kutunggu" dan tersenyum kepada limabelas anbu

lalu mereka semua melempar shuriken kearah dante. Tapi dante menangkisnya dengan pedangnya

'**Trang' 'Trang' 'Trang'**

Lalu dante berlari kearah anbu ne itu

'**stinger'**

'**Sling' 'Cleb'**

Pedang dante pun menembus anbu itu. Lalu dari arah lain datang jurus api

"Katon:Goukkakyu no jutsu" kata anbu itu mengarah ke dante

'**Trick'**

Lalu dante menghindar dengan cepat

'jika begini terus naruto akan terbangun'batin dante

Lalu dante mengeluarkan kotak dan membantingkan koper itu

'Tidak ada cara lain' batin dante

'**PF666:Omen' **Lalu dante membuka kotak itu dan keluar cahaya dan..

'**Sruiiittt'**

"Akhhh…."

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata anbu

"Kita disera- aa…." Kata anbu ang lain

'**Slip'**

Hening

'**Tring' 'Trang'**

Lalu mereka berjatuhan dan mati tak bernyawa

"merepotkan saja, mereka menghabiskan energi pandora ku"

"dan bagaimana cara aku membersih kan mereka"

* * *

"Hoam" lalu naruto mengucekan matanya

"wah sudah pagi" kata naruto

"aku harus bergegas ke sensei"

* * *

"Oi sensei" teriak naruto

"kau sudah bangun?"kata dante bertanya

"ya" kata naruto lalu mengikuti dante yang duduk

"Baiklah sekarang makan dulu. Baru kita bergegas berangkat" kata dante lalu menyodorkan ramen instant

"wahh,, ramen. Dari mana sensei mendapatkanya ?" kata naruto lalu langsung memakan ramen itu dengan kilat

"aku mendapatkanya dari tasmu, lalu aku meminta satu bolehkan?" kata dante

Naruto mengangguk

"setelah makan kita langsung berangkat soal tenda biar aku yang urus"

* * *

"semua sudah lengkap naruto?" kata dante

"sudah" jawab naruto

"Baiklah ay-" "tunggu sensei" kata naruto

"Ada apa?"

"aku menemukan…. Shuriken?" kata naruto

Dante kaget. Mukanya pucat

"eeh… naruto"

"ada apa sensei?"tanya naruto

"coba aku lihat shuriken itu" kata dante

"nih" lalu naruto memberikan shuriken itu. Lalu dante melihat-lihat ke shuriken dan..

'**Swing'**

Dante melemparkan shuriken itu lalu shuriken itu menukik-nukik di pepohonan

"KENAPA KAU LEMPARKAN!" kata naruto kaget

"sudahlah itu hanya satu shuriken" kata dante lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya

"ayo"

* * *

sementara itu

"APA KALIAN GAGAL?" kata danzo

"Iy- iya" kata anbu root

"BERAPA YANG MASIH HIDUP DARI KALIAN?" kata danzo kesal

"ti- tiga orang"

Lalu danzo duduk dan…

'**Sleb'**

lalu danzo melihat shuriken di atas kepalanya….

"awas kau"

TBC

Dikit ya? Dikit ya?

HOREE AKU DIKIT?

Fightingnya kurang ya? Kurang?

HOREE AKU KURANG

Baiklah sekarang waktunya " Gak tanya Gak jawab"

Q. yo bro, bingung masalah pair, voting saja bro, biar ngak pusing mikirin pair

A. biasanya kalo voting pasti pairnya yang mainstream pasti ceritanya juga mainstream nunggu waktu yang tepat kalo udah buntu baru pake cara voting

Q. Sampai chapter berapa Naruto berlatih?  
good job

A. kurang tau juga y. tapi ini ceritanya tentang naruto jadi belum ke konoha jadi focus ke pelatihan dulu

Q. Date tau gak kalo dia diawasi ama root?

A. Pas malem baru nyadar

Q. hmmm...berarti skill dante masih tetap sama kayak yg di Gamenya...  
apa naruto akan diberi satu senjata lagi? seperti Yamato atau Cerberus atau Nevan?  
kalo soal pair bikin Voting aja gimana?  
dan satu lagi kalo bisa diperpanjang wordnya dan teliti lagi bila ada typo... masih ada beberapa typo tapi masih bisa dibaca...:D  
Lanjuttt vrrooohh!

A. mungkin nanti ditambahin skillnya kaya devil no eye  
tentu yang dikasih juga elemennya (pasti ketauan ini mah)  
Em gimana ya kalau masalah typo saya punya alasan kurang teliti, gak nyadar, ama jarang merhatiin guru indonesia (aib ke buka masbro :'( ) ya gimana nanti lah saya pasti akan liat fic yang pro dan mempelajarinya

Q. Thor klo bsa pairx jgn yg mainstrem naruhina ma narusaku n klo bsa naru pairx ma wanita yg d lwr konoha Mungkin oc n kykx dante bkl dpt pair jga y thor? Klo dpt psti femkyuubi kan

A. ini yang saya suka pair yang gak bikin mainstream  
anda salah dante itu pair ny- WAH KETAHUAN, LANJUT PERTANYAAN, CEPETAN LANJUT!

Q. Lanjut... apakah nanti naruto mempunyai kochiyose. kalau boleh pair nya narusaku

A. kuchiyose pasti punya lah  
pairnya masih gak karuan

Q. virgil nanti kluar ngak

A. Kalau anda pernah main dmc3 pasti tau dong secret movie vergil kan. Kalau gak tau cari di mbah atau main dmc3 dan pas dante ama mary fight ama demon jangan di skip lwan dulu aja sampai 100 ke atas nanti kebuka deh secret movie vergil. kalau tebakan saya benar vergil terperangkap di demon world atau tersegel dalam baju nelo angelo. Dan kalau tebakan saya benar lagi di dmc1 (padahal baru sebentar main dmc1) disana dante akan melawan nelo angelo dan disebuah situs kumpulan dmc fans disana disertakan foto nelo angelo tapi dengan kepala sparda or vergil. itu teori saya jangan percaya yang saya hanya katakan "Don't believe me if you are uncertain"

Q. terlalu pendek senpai

A. Kurang inspirasi sekarang juga tetep

Q. Sokka, knp gk devil trigger aja?  
Kan devil trigger keren bnget, apalagi devil trigger di dmc 4 :v  
next chapter ditunggu

A. Yah kan kalau di scene dmc3 juga dapet devil trigger nya harus tertusuk pedang rebellion atau mati. Tapi tenang saja saya juga krang suka amadevil bringer  
Saya kurang setuju kalau di dmc4 DT nya bagus. Cuma defense aja ama skill senjatanya di pertingkat tapi kecepatan masih sama. jadi kalau milih DT saya tetep di dmc3

Terima kasih telah melihat fic saya yang biasa dan standar ini.

So see you next time


	5. Mission 5:Sunagakure and Limbo City

"SEMUA DISINI PASIR!"

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kisomoto And DmC Capcom****  
****Warning: Typo,Gaje,OOC,OC,Alur cepet, DLL****  
****Pair :NarutoX …****  
****Don't Read Don't Like**

"Tentu saja, Namanya saja suna(pasir)" kata dante

"tapi tidak ada yang menarik disini!" lalu naruto memandang ke semua arah "disini hanya pasir saja.."kata naruto

"ayolah, jangan mengeluh nak!" kata dante memandang ke arah depan

naruto melipat tangan nya di dada "hah.. tapi aku ingin berlatih" kata naruto

"baiklah, bagaimana jika kita berlari kesunagakure?" kata dante menantang

"tapi, disini sangat pa-"

'**Ting' **

Tidak ada siapapun di sebelah naruto

"Yang terakhir harus push-up 500x!" kata dante berteriak

"hey kau curang sensei!" lalu naruto menyusul dante

* * *

"hah..hah…hah…hah.."

"Bagaimana, nak?" kata dante

"APANYA YANG BAGAIMANA?" kata naruto

Didepan mereka terlihat seperti bebatuan yang mirip seperti tembok

"baiklah, kita sudah sampai di pintu gerbang sunagakure dan lepaskan ikat ninja mu nak, jika kau tidak ingin babak belur" kata dante menyuruh naruto

"baiklah"kata naruto

"halo ninja-san..!" kata dante

"Siapa kalian?" kata ninja yang berjaga

"kami seorang pengembara ingin mencari persediaan makanan" kata dante

"Nama kalian?" kata ninja itu

"saya dante sparda dan dia ruto hikari(lampu standar)" kata dante

'kenapa namaku aneh sekali?' batin naruto kesal

'**itu sangat bagus sekali naruto hi..hi..hi' **kata kaoru cekikikan

'bisa kaoru-nee diam' kata naruto menahan kesal

'**ya..ya.. aku akan berhenti'**kata kaoru menahan tawa

"baiklah dante-san silahkan masuk" kata ninja penjaga

"terimakasih ninja-san" kata dante

* * *

"baiklah apa yang harus kita lakukan?"kata dante santai

"kau bilang akan membeli persediaan makanan" kata naruto (masih) kesal

"ya sekarang aku ingat" kata dante

Lalu dante menuju ke gang sempit dengan naruto di belakang nya

'**sreet'**

naruto berhenti

'**kreetek' **

"Hah" kata naruto kaget mendengar sesuatu

'**Krass'**

Lalu dinding yang berada di sisi naruto terangkat dan mengapung

"apa yang terjadi?" teriak naruto

Lalu tanah yang naruto pijak retak

'**krak'**

"waaa…"

naruto jatuh ke bawah

'**brak'**

"naruto?"

"Sensei!" teriak naruto

"akh kau ternyata di bawah" kata dante lalu berjongkok

"bagaimana ini sensei?" kata naruto

"kau terseret ke limbo city jadi kau harus menemukan cara keluar" kata dante lalu berdiri

"lalu bagaimana caranya keluar?" kata naruto

"pakai hati dan instingmu" kata dante lalu berjalan ke arah sebaliknya

"KAU MAU KEMANA SENSEI?" teriak naruto

"tentu saja mencari persediaan makanan" kata dante lalu dante meninggalkan naruto

-P.O.V Naruto

'**ternyata seperti ini, cukup menarik'** kata kaoru-nee

"apa kaoru-nee mempuyai ide" kata ku

'**coba ke depan saja' **kata kaouru-nee

"Baiklah"kata ku

Lalu aku berlari kedepan

-End P.O.V Naruto

* * *

'**sreek'**

"Ada sesuatu?" kata naruto

**'Kreek'**

Lalu muncul beberapa demon yang sangat mengerikan

"baiklah sekarang waktunya berlatih"

'**Sling'**

Naruto menyerang demonitu dengan force edgenya

'**jleb'**

'**Graww'**

Lalu ada demon di belakang naruto yang akan menyerang naruto. Naruto menghindar dengan cara menunduk dan mengeluarkan ebony yang berada di saku belakang

'**srek'**

Dan menembakan ke arah kepala demon

'**dor' 'dor'**

naruto mengeluarkan ivory.

"Round destiny"teriak naruto

naruto menembakan ebony dan ivory dengan cara memutar

'**dor' 'dor' 'dor' 'dor'**

naruto menyimpan ivory ke belakangnya dan mengeluarkan force edge.

"Harus kuhentikan secepatnya, kau siap kaoru-nee?" kata naruto

'**Yah, Lakukan' **kata kaoru

Lalu ada aura merah di tubuh naruto dan…

"**A thousand pieces of memories" **teriak mereka berdua

Lalu naruto berkecepatan tinggi dan menyayat mereka

'**slash' 'slash' 'slash' 'slash'**

Naruto menyayat dengan kecepatan tinggi

'**slash' 'slash' 'slash'**

Lalu dia menyayat yang terakhir dengan aura yang ada di tubuhnya ke pedangnya

"**the end of the game"** teriak naruto

'**Crasss'**

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. ternyata lelah juga" kata naruto

'**Lumayan bagi pemula'kata kaoru**

'**Sling' **

Lalu naruto menyimpan pedangnya ke punggunya

'**Sreek'**

'Deg'

"Energy yang gelap dan kuat"kata naruto

'**kau merasakannya juga?' **tanya kaoru

"ya, apakah harus ku ikuti?" jawab naruto

'**ikuti hati mu saja naruto' **kata kaoru

"baiklah, ayo!" jawab naruto

Lalu naruto berlari mengikuti aura itu

* * *

"hah..hah.. apa masih jauh..?" tanya naruto

'**sedikit lagi' **kata kaoru

'**C'kitt'**

Naruto berhenti mendadak

"kenapa ada tembok sini?" kata naruto

Lalu didepan naruto ada tembok besar hitam yang tingginya sampai tidak terlihat

"bagaimana cara kita masuk?" tanya naruto

'**lihat ada celah naruto'** kata kaoru

Lalu naruto melihat di depannya. Ada celah yang mirip dengan tusukan pedang

***Ting* **"Akh aku mengerti" kata naruto bersemangat

Lalu naruto menarik pedangnuya

'**sling'**

Dan menusukan force edge tepat di celah tersebut

'**Kreetek' 'Kretek' **

'**BLARRRrrrrr**

Temboknya menjadi Potongan-potongan dan berterbangan

Hening sejenak

"yey..Berhasil!"teriak naruto

'**kau seperti anak-anak saja naruto' **kata kaoru sambil geleng geleng

"ayo kita masuk!" teriak naruto

Lalu naruto berlari masuk kedalam ruangan yang gelap

* * *

Naruto terus berlari. Lalu dia menemukan seseorang dengan rambut acak acakan

"HALLOOO" teriak naruto

seseorang itu melihat naruto dengan mata nya yang menyala

"se-seperti nya saya salah orang jadi sam-" sebelum naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ada pasir hitam yang mengarah ke naruto

"APA ITU?" teriak naruto

'**Blar'**

Naruto menghindari pasir hitam yang hampir mengenai nya

"serangan apa itu?" tanya naruto

'**mungkin seperti ninjutsu' jawab kaoru**

seseorang itu mengangkat ke-2 tanganya dan dinding yang berada di sekitar naruto menjadi pasir hitam dan pasir itu mengarah ke naruto

"AKU HARUS LARI DARI SINI!"

Lalu naruto berlari ke arah belakang dan naruto melihat sebuah…

"CELAH!"

Naruto masuk kedalam celah itu dan menemukan sebuah lambang uzumaki berwarna merah di dinding

"hah..hah..akhirnya selesai.." kata naruto. Lalu menyentuh lambang uzumaki itu dan kembali ke dunia nyata

* * *

Real World

Naruto berada di gang sempit yang berbeda

"hah..hah.. sepertinya aku harus mencari sensei" kata naruto

Naruto berjalan kearah luar gang. Dan dia melihat seseorang dengan ciri-ciri rambut acak-acakan berwarna merah dan di dahinya ada tato "Ai" sedang bersandar ke dinding

'Dia seperti yang ada di limbo city tadi' batin naruto

'**ya, memang sangat mirip' **kata kaoru

'bagaimana jika ku sapa..?' tanya naruto

'**Terserah kau saja, aku mau tidur'** jawab kaoru

Naruto menghela nafas. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah orang berambut merah terseut.

"Yo" sapa naruto

Orang itu hanya melihat naruto sementara dan kembali menunduk. Lalu naruto bersandar di sebelah orang itu.

"Namaku Naruto" kata naruto memperkenalkan

Hening tidak ada yang menjawab

"baiklah jika kau tidak ingin berkenalan. Sebenarnya aku tersesat dan tak tahu jalan bisakah kau menunjukan jalan?" kata naruto

Naruto tetap menunggu orang itu merespon. Lalu orang itu berdiri

"akan ku antar" kata orang itu

"Terima kasih banyak!" kata naruto

"baiklah eehh…" kata naruto mencoba memanggil orang di sampingnya

"garaa"

"akh garaa-san aku ingin mencari seseorang dia berambut putih memakai mantel berwarna merah dan ada pedang di punggungnya" kata naruto

Hening

"ah garaa-san kenapa tadi kau sendirian"

Hening

"akh baiklah jika kau tidak ingin ceritakan, aku dari desa yang bernama konoha disana aku kurang di akui.."

Garaa kaget matanya terbuka lebar

"dan aku juga sering di siksa karena aku.."

Garaa menunggu selanjutnya dengan diam

"Jinchuriki"

Garaa langsung melihat naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Karna naruto merasa risih lalu naruto bertanya

"eh.. Ada apa garaa-san?"tanya naruto

"tidak ada" kata garaa menetral kan emosinya

"yah.. mungkin kehidupan jinchuriki sangat tragis. Tapi kadang jinchuriki juga bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan"

'Bagaimana caranya?' batin gaara

"masih ada kebahagiaan dari teuchi-jisan, ayame-nee, jiji, dante sensei, kaoru-nee, dan yang menerima ku apa adanya" kata naruto sambil menatap langit

"mereka orang-orang yang sangat berharga. Bahkan lebih berharga mereka dari pada diriku" kata naruto

hening sejenak

"oh ya garaa-san"kata naruto

"hm" kata garaa menengok

"bolehkah aku jadi temanmu garaa-san?" kata naruto sambil menyodorkan tangan nya ke garaa

Garaa tidak percaya. Tapi dia tetap menerima uluran tangan naruto

"Dengan senang hati. Naruto" kata garaa tersenyum (cuma sedikit)

"terima kasih garaa-san" kata naruto nyengir

"tida-" "oy naruto" kata dante memotong pembicaraan

"akh.. sensei kau sudah selesai dan.. kau juga membeli ransel?" tanya naruto

"yap.. untuk membawa makanan" jawab dante

"Horee.. aku tidak mem-" "tentu saja kau juga akan bawa setengah nya" kata dante memotong sebelum naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya

Dante melihat kearah samping naruto. Lalu dante bertanya..

"siapa namamu nak?"tanya dante

"garaa" jawab garaa

"akh garaa bagaimana jika kau ikut jalan-jalan? " kata dante

Garaa berpikir. Lalu tanganya ditarik oleh seseorang

"ayo kami tidak menerima jawaban tidak" kata naruto

Lalu naruto menarik nya. Garaa hanya pasrah saja

* * *

"garaa menurutmu dimana tempat yang bagus di sini?" tanya naruto

"kurang tau" kata garaa

"alah kau payah garaa" kata naruto

Lalu naruto melihat ke sekeliling. Mereka seperti ketakutan saat garaa lewat

'Apa yang terjadi?' batin naruto

"oy nak, sepertinya popularitasmu sangat buruk" kata dante

Garaa mendongkak "kau tepat sekali dante-san"

"sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu garaa" kata naruto

"ya, kau benar naruto"

mereka lalu melanjutkan entah kemana.

* * *

"oi kalian tangkap"

'**hup'**

"Terima kasih sensei"

'**Ckres' **

'**glek' 'glek' 'glek'**

"ahh…" naruto melihat ke arah garaa yang belum meminum sodanya "kau tidak minum garaa?" tanya naruto

"nanti saja" jawab garaa

Hening

….

"oy nak" teriak dante sambil berlari

"ada apa sensei?" tanya naruto

"kita harus bergegas"

"tapi" kata naruto tidak terima

"cepat!"

"baikalh" kata naruto lesu

Lalu menengok

"maaf garaa, sepertinya kami harus pergi" kata naruto

Lalu naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara

"salaman hah?" kata naruto tersenyum

Lalu garaa sedikit tersenyum. Dan mengikuti naruto dan meninju tangan naruto. Lalu muncul kepalan tangan yang ber sapu tangan

"jangan lupakan aku bodoh" kata dante tersenyum

"maksudmu jangan lupakan kita?" kata naruto

"teman?" kata dante

"Teman!" kata mereka berdua berbarengan

To be want continued?

Akhir nya selesai maaf nunggu lama (GR Gede rasa)

masih dikit kah? Atau kurang fighting nya? Maaf ane udah berusaha

Time to "Gak tanya Gak jawab"

Q. salam kenal  
TrickDante san lanjut  
ditunggu chap selanjutnya

A. Salam kenal juga. PASTI

Q. Pendek  
Pairnya NaruxHaku aja  
Lanjut

A. **'Jleb'**

Q. lanjut senpai,,  
disini kekuatan naruto y dominan ninjutsu atau kekuatan demonic?  
o ia senpai, spaya g terlalu bosen selingin pake humor sama romance,  
satu lg, ngusul pair senpai, buat naruto pairingx shion, shionx d buat kuat senpai paya seru.  
trus buat dante pairingx anko aja senpai, kayakx bakal seru tu.

A. Demonic pastinya. Kalo pair gak jamin

Q. Lanjut! Kapan naru balik k konoha?

A. mungkin sampai mission 20 atau kurang

Q. pasti senjatanya agni & Rudra...? kalo tebakan ane benar...  
dan vergil gk akan ada ya..? hmmmm...mungkin masih terjebak di Demon World melawan Maou...XD  
dan keluar lagi di DmC 5 pas rambutnya Dante di cat hitam...  
tolong tiru fic lain tapi jangan jalan ceritanya...XD penulisan katanya yg ditiru...  
dan LANNNJJUUUTTT VROOOHH...:D oh ya kalo bisa nyari inpirasi di fic laen aja biar bagus feelnya...:D

A. yang mana  
pasti  
kalo dmc5 itu bukan lanjutan dmc4 ceritanya aja beda kaynya dimulai dari awal  
jalan ceritanya ya ka gx di tiru lah masa cerita mainstrea ditiru  
sep

Q. Sumpah gue ngakak sembunyi-sembunyi saat baca adegan musik pengantar tidur.  
Oh iya arti dari Mission  
4:C'mon The Fcking ANBU ?  
Oke lanjutkan.

A. Itulah teknik humor saya  
artinya hmm… gak adaarti khusus Cuma celaan buat anbu

Dah ya cape mudah mudahan reader seneng

So, See you next time


End file.
